Waiting Room
by WindowChild
Summary: The conversations between Mohinder, Molly, Nikki and Micah, as they wait for Matt and DL. Post season 1 finale.


**Hour 1**

"Sweetheart, are you sure you don't want something to eat?" Mohinder whispered, gently stroking Molly's hair.

"No." She was curled up in his lap, both sleepy and tearful.

"It's been a long night," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I don't want to..." she said, her voice weak, "I want to see what happens."

"How about I wake you up if there's any news," Mohinder suggested.

"Okay," she said at last, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. "Don't go anywhere, Mohinder."

**Hour 2**

"Here's some coffee," Nikki said, handing Mohinder a cup.

"Oh… thank you," he was surprised by the gesture, seeing as he barely knew her. " He awkwardly shifted his shoulder, trying to take the cup without disturbing Molly.

"She's finally asleep?"

"Yes. Good thing too, she's been awake for hours."

Nikki nodded. "We have too." They smiled at one another, appreciating how interlinked their stories currently were. Kirby Plaza, the abilities… Nikki slid into the chair beside him, pulling a sleeping Micah into her lap. "Why don't we get to know each other?"

**Hour 3**

"Mom?" Micah said, bolting upright. "What happened?"

"Shh, baby, we're still in the hospital."

"Oh," his face fell ten stories, and he lay back against her. "Is there any news?"

Nikki wrapped her arms around him. "They just took Dad in for surgery. We don't know anything yet. Try to go back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay," he replied, shutting his eyes.

Mohinder gave a sad shrug, looking sympathetic. He glanced up at the doctors; so far there was no news for Matt either. They'd just have to be patient.

**Hour 4**

"What do you think happened to them?" Nikki asked.

"To who?" Mohinder replied distractedly, his eyelids heavy with exhaustion.

"Nathan and Peter."

Mohinder shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've never studied much on people who can explode."

It wasn't all that funny, but Nikki smiled. "If you want to rest," she said, after a bit, "I can take care of Molly."

He glanced down at Molly, who was still asleep in his arms. "Are you sure?" he asked, "You look tired, too."

She shrugged. "That's okay. Today was the first time in months that my family was all together. I can stay awake on that for a long time."

It was only as Mohinder was practically asleep that he realized how sad this was.

**Hour 5**

"Mohinder," Molly whispered, gently shaking him. "Mohinder, wake up."

Nikki sat up at the sound of her voice. "Here, Molly honey, why don't you come sit with me." She opened her arms for Molly to climb into.

"Micah's asleep?" Molly asked, crawling over the plastic chairs. Nikki nodded, gesturing to him in the seat beside her.

"How's his dad?"

Nikki smiled. She was awfully sweet for a little girl. "We don't know yet."

"I'm sorry," Molly replied genuinely.

"Thanks," Nikki said, "I'm sorry about…"

"Matt," Molly replied.

"I'm sorry about Matt."

"Thanks." They sat in silence, waiting for any sort of news.

**Hour 6**

"Molly?" Mohinder exclaimed, panicked. He'd awoken more quickly than he should have, only to find that Molly was nowhere in sight.

"Over here!" He looked over, and she was drawing on some notepad paper with Micah. Both children looked apprehensive, although less devastated than the night before.

"Hello, Micah," Mohinder greeted the boy, coming over to the two. "Do you know where your mom is?"

"Yeah, I think she's talking to a doctor," Micah said, glancing anxiously at the swinging doors to the emergency room.

"Okay, thanks," Mohinder replied. He gave Molly a swift hug, and went to find Nikki. "Ah, there you are. Any news?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. He's still in surgery." She bit her lip, trying to fight back tears.

"If you'd like, you can sleep now. I can watch them." It wasn't much, but it was really all he could do to help her.

"Really? Thanks." She wanted to stay with Micah, but was fairly sure she'd collapse if she didn't sleep, at least for a little while.

"Mom, what'd they say?" Micah said, looking hopeful.

"Nothing yet, baby, I'm sorry," Nikki said. She lowered her voice, "But everything's going to be fine, don't worry."

He nodded sadly, "Okay."

"Listen, I'm going to take a nap, okay? But Mohinder and Molly will be here with you."

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her, "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Micah."

**Hour 7**

"Mohinder, how come they haven't told us anything about Matt yet?" Molly asked, finally tiring of drawing.

"Well, that's because we're not his family," Mohinder replied.

Molly frowned. "So he could be all better?"

Mohinder considered how best to let her down. "Why don't we wait a little longer, alright?"

She looked sad. "But Mohinder, if they don't _know_ that we're waiting for Matt, they might not come tell us."

It was a good point, and her expression broke Mohinder's heart anyway. "You know what, Molly? I think I'll go ask them." He left her with Micah, uncertain of what he was going to say to the uptight doctors.

"I hope it works out okay," Micah said, grinning slightly at her.

"Thanks, you too," Molly replied. She wanted to ask him about his ability, but wasn't sure if it was the right time.

As if in an echo to her thoughts, though, he said, "So what is that you can do?"

She smiled. "I can find people."

"What do you mean?"

"Wherever somebody is the world, I can find them."

"That's really cool."

Molly nodded; she guessed it could be.

**Hour 8**

"Molly, you're never going to believe it." After what seemed like forever, Mohinder returned, beaming. "Matt's awake."

"Really?" Molly squealed, as Mohinder swept her up in his arms. "Can we see him, can we see him?"

Mohinder nodded. "Yes, but only for a little while. He still has to rest, Sweetheart."

"Okay," Molly said, "I understand." She jumped up and down a bit, clearly relieved and excited.

"Alright," Mohinder said, hesitating, "Would you like to go then?"

"Yes!" Molly said, "Do you want to come, Micah?"

"No, that's okay," he said, shrugging, "I should probably wait for my mom to wake up."

"Are you sure?" Mohinder asked, feeling guilty about leaving him alone.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He smiled one last time at Molly. "I'm glad everything's okay."

"Good luck with your Dad."

"Bye."

"Bye."

And they left to see Matt, leaving Micah and Nikki alone in the waiting room.


End file.
